The Torn Path
by Risingwind289s
Summary: Risingkit is born into her wonderful clan, but that doesn't make her life easy. it seems easy at first but it really turns out to be a bunch of torn paths. Risingpaw is a medicine cat apprentice but is that the her destiny? after a mysterious prophesy is revealed to her she isn't so sure. and her whole life is just a bunch of torn paths.
1. Prologue

A blue grey she cat with a starry appearance, came towards a starry silver she cat, who was sitting beside a calm stream.

"Hello Bluestar." The silver she cat greeted the blue grey she cat.

"And you Silverstar." Bluestar replied, "I was sent a message, for you."

"What is it?" Silverstar asked. Bluestar's voice became like a trance when she spoke,

"Though darkness be hidden by the sun, the destiny of one, will tear the clans apart, but before all is lost the one who is who is torn in her path shall rise and choose the path that shall bring peace to the clans."

"It sounds like a prophesy." Silverstar murmured to herself, then to Bluestar, "But what does it mean?"

"Some things aren't meant to be revealed until the right time comes."

"Your words are wise, like always sister. Foxshine is proud of you." Silverstar leaned into her sister.

"Mom is proud of you too you know." Bluestar purred, "Now we need to know who to send the prophesy to other than Iceberry."


	2. Chapter 1

A strange coldness wrapped around my body, starting at my head and drifting all the way back to my tail. The light kissed the inside of my eye lids, but yet I could not see. I felt the warmth of a she cat as she licked the debris that encased me. Who was she? Not my mother. There was no milk scent on this cat only many different, wonderful scents mixed together. But even so, I was drawn to this cat, like a kit to its mother.

"Go to your mother little one." Her sweet voice carried to my ears, as I was nudged over to my mother. I realized that I was hungry when the strong scent of mother's milk and warmth drifted around and enveloped me, and I soon found myself filling up on my mothers' milk for the first time. I was conscious of my two litter mates on either side of me, kneading my mother's belly as they too drank my mothers' milk. This was my first memory.

"Hurry up Risingkit. I want to go outside!" Whiskerkit, called Risingkit. Cloudkit had finally opened his eyes. They hadn't been allowed out of the nursery until he had done so.

"Coming!" Risingkit squeaked as she bounced after him. She skidded to a halt just outside of the nursery entrance. The camp was huge! And there were so many cats! She never knew there could be so many. Suddenly Risingkit was thrust sideways by Cloudkit, who had jumped on her.

"Help me Whiskerkit! A fox is attacking the camp!" Cloudkit yowled at Whiskerkit. More weight was added to Cloudkit's.

"Oh yah?! I'll show you that you two are the weakest warriors ever!" Risingkit wriggled out from under them and jumped onto Cloudkit. "Whiskerkit, how could you mistake me for the fox when this is the real fox?!" She hissed.

"Don't listen Whiskerkit. I'm not the fox!" Cloudkit meowed desperately.

"No! There's the _real _fox!" Risingkit lunged after a cat dozing in the sun.

"Yeah that's the fox!" Whiskerkit flew at the cat too, with Cloudkit hard on his paws.

"Okay, wait for my signal before you attack this filthy beast." Risingkit whispered to her two brothers, "NOW!" She yowled and they flung themselves onto the dozing cat. The cat, startled from his dozing jerked his head up, in surprise.

"What the-?!" the cat started to cry out but was cut off by Whiskerkit.

"Don't let this stinky fox get away!" he meowed grabbing the tom by the tail. Catching on the tom started to play along,

"Oh no! These warriors are too strong for me." He yowled in mock distress. Risingkit was about to reply when a faintly familiar scent reached her. She had to investigate. Risingkit wondered away from the others, following the scent. It led her to a large crack in a rock, she took a step in, it looked safe, and she had to find the source of the scent.

"Hello Risingkit." A pretty white she cat with bright amber eyes greeted her, "What brings you to the medicine den?"

"I'm tracking." Risingkit boasted, "And the scent led me here. What is it?"

"Tracking, hmm?" The white she cat purred, "Well all you will find here are herbs. Want to see?"

"Yes please." Risingkit replied excitedly.

"I'm Iceberry, by the way." The she cat meowed flicking her tail in a way that meant Risingkit was to follow her. Iceberry led her to a part of the cave that smelled strongly of herbs.

"What are these called?" Risingkit asked excitedly, sniffing some small black seeds.

"Poppy seeds, they help ease pain, and help cats sleep." Iceberry purred, "And that is thyme, it calms stressed cats." She told Risingkit the next herb. She continued listing herbs as the awestruck kit went along sniffing different herbs.

"Wow! There are so many." Risingkit exclaimed as she looked at all the herbs.

"Yes there are a lot. But I think it's about time you left. Your mother must be worried about where you went so you better go find her." Iceberry nudged Risingkit toward the entrance of her den.

Sure enough just as Risingkit came out of the medicine den her mother, Honeysong, came rushing over covering Risingkit with licks.

"Come, time for you to go to the nest." Honeysong picked Risingkit up and started heading for the nursery.

"But mom, I'm not tired. I've seen so much! I saw all of Iceberry's herbs." Risingkit protested, but was silent until she was plopped down into the nest, "Cloudkit, Whiskerkit. Guess what I saw?"

"What?!" they chimed in unison, leaning forward in excitement.

"I was in Iceberry's den! There were so many herbs. Poppy seeds, thyme, burdock, catmint, tansy and so many others. Poppy seeds help get rid of pain and they help a cat sleep. Thyme is for calming!" Risingkit exclaimed, "Iceberry is so smart. She knows everything!"

"Wow! How did you remember all that?!" Cloudkit meowed.

"Yeah!" Whiskerkit yawned.

"Sounds like you had an exciting day." Honeysong meowed, "But now it's time to go to get some sleep."

"Hi Iceberry!" Risingkit squeaked as she bounced into the medicine den.

"Why hello Risingkit." Iceberry greeted the excited kit, "What can I help you with today?"

"I stepped on a thorn!" Risingkit answered, her eyes big with worry. "It hurts."

"Come here." Iceberry spoke soothingly, "and I'll see what I can do." Iceberry got Risingkit to hold up her paw for her to see. She licked it a couple times before grabbing the end of the thorn in her teeth. She gave it a tug and it came out.

"It doesn't hurt anymore!" Risingkit exclaimed, "Thanks Iceberry." And she bounded out of the den.

A day later Risingkit was playing with her brothers in the center of the camp when Mapleheart came limping into camp alone.

"Stupid thorn." Risingkit heard Mapleheart mutter. She trotted over,

"What happened?" She asked.

"Stepped on a thorn, I had to come back to get it taken care of." Mapleheart said disappointedly.

"Can I see it?" Risingkit asked with curiosity. Mapleheart lifted her paw for the kit to see. Risingpaw looked at it then started licking it.

"What are you doing?" Mapleheart started to draw her paw away.

"Wait!" Risingkit mewed hurriedly, "I've almost got it." She gave it a last lick then she grabbed the thorn and pulled it out just as Iceberry came walking up.

"If you keep this up the clan won't need me anymore." Iceberry joked playfully.

"No! I'll still need you." Risingkit protested.

"I know you will." Iceberry purred.


End file.
